Child Bride
by whosthatgirl
Summary: Julian is ordered to Embrace and marry the Justicar's daughter.
1. Default Chapter

Hi I tried posting this a few days ago, but I think I did something wrong. So I'm trying it again. I also posted this on a different site, but they don't update very often. The first section I post will be History/Background of the story. Please send feedback! This will let me know if you all want be to complete the story.  
  
Thanks  
  
TITLE: CHILD BRIDE  
  
Rated: R (violence, harsh language, sexuallity, ect.)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except Isabella and  
  
Jason Castanza.  
  
Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, maybe more.  
  
History/Background: Julian Luna gets a shock when the dying Ventrue Justicar issuses an order that will change his life for ever.  
  
He is ordered to not only Embrace the Justicar's human daughter, but he must also marry her when she comes of age! After the Justicar's passing Julian sends seven year old Isabella away to boarding school.  
  
What happens when a very grown-up and very beautiful Isabella returns  
  
to take her place as Julian's wife? How will this afect his relationships with Caitlyn and Lillie. And did I mention that Isabella is the EXACT image of Evelyn Luna??!!?  
  
Jason Castanza: Jason Castanza is the oldest surviving Ventrue known amongst the Kindred. Some believe that he is the first male relative to be embraced by Cain, and others believe that he is Cain himself.  
  
As Justicar he is powerful and has the final word and authority over his clan, but now he is dying. His one joy in life is his seven year old daughter, Isabella. So precious to him is she, that he goes to extreme measures to insure her saftey and Happines. He orders the one Ventrue he trusts completely to raise, Embrace, and marry his pride and joy.  
  
Isabella Castanza: Smart, beautiful, and extremely powerful. Isabella Castanza's life has been planned for her by her father and the Prince  
  
of Sanfrancisco. Isabella is psychokenetic and a telapath. She has other gift's that even she is unaware of. She must find a way to earn the respect and trust of not only her expectant Husband, but the entire Kindred community. This will be difficult in a world where almost everyone has a hidden agenda. Can she find her place amomst the Kindred without loosing her soul? 


	2. The Indroduction

Title: Child Bride  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jason and Isabella Castanza, no one else.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Couples: Julian/Isabella, Cash/Sasha, Julian/Caitlyn, etc.  
  
Julian Luna stared at his Justicar in open mouthed shock. Jason  
  
Castanza had waltzed into his city and home without notice and  
  
demanded to see him in the middle of a Conclave meeting. He has then  
  
proceded to "kick" out everyone in the room with the acception of  
  
Arhcon and Julian, himself. If all this wasn't bad enough he had  
  
order Julian's bodyguard, Cash, to watch over a human little girl.  
  
"Jason, to what to I owe this.....unexpected visit?"  
  
"I'm not here to see you Archon," the Justicar responded coldly.  
  
"I am here to see your Childer! Julian, please be seated."  
  
Julian was all set to tell Jason, to go straight to hell and cease  
  
ordering him about in his own home when he heard the sound of a heart  
  
beat. He looked down to see the girl that Cash was supposed to be  
  
looking after, gazing up at him. She was a beautiful child with the  
  
darkest eyes he had ever seen. They were midnight black and held far  
  
too much intelligence for one so young. She suddenly smiled at him as  
  
though he'd just complimented her, and if Julian didn't no better, he  
  
would have sworn she heard his last thoughts. Julain was even more  
  
floored when she grabbed his ringed had and kissed it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Isabella Castanza and I'm seven. My daddy says that you're  
  
gonna make me your princess. You're very pretty, put I don't think  
  
it's gonna work out."  
  
This statement brought out a groan from the child's father and a  
  
snicker from Cash, who had tracked his quarry down just in time to  
  
here her call his Prince "pretty".  
  
"Isabella, I thought I told you to stay with the Gangrel.."  
  
He would have said more but Isabella corrected her father. "Daddy  
  
that's not nice! His name is Cash. I'm sorry I disobied you but he  
  
wouldn't let be go see Daedelus!"  
  
Jason frowned at his daughter she had been attempting to seek out the  
  
Nausforatu as companions with increasing frequency. He didn't like it.  
  
Though Isabella was to young to understand, her place is and would  
  
always be with the clan Ventrue. He would tolerate nothing else.  
  
"Daddy may I please go and visit Daedelus. His clan is sooooo smart.  
  
They know everything!"  
  
"If you promise to stay with the Gangrel, er I mean Cash, then I will  
  
take you to see Daedelus. But you are not to see him without my  
  
presenc. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, thank you daddy!" Isabella always an affectionate child gave her  
  
father a kiss on the cheek and headed for Cash's out stretched hand.  
  
Julian found the child fascinating, and felt drawn to her innocence  
  
and intelligence. Plus she reminded him of someone, but for the life  
  
of him he could not remember who. Finaly, he found his tongue and a  
  
her a question.  
  
"Why wouldn't it work out?" If expected her to declare that she was  
  
already her "daddy's princess" the he was mistaken.  
  
Isabella shrugged gracefully. "Why should I be a princess, when I can  
  
be a Queen?" With that the child grabbed Cash's hand and marched out  
  
of the study.  
  
Julian glanced from the door to Jason and was so charmed and shocked,  
  
that he actually threw back his head howled with laughter.  
  
Jason, who had been watching the exchange between his daughter and  
  
the Ventrue Prince intently, nodded to Julian and smiled in approval.  
  
Archon, who din't care for Jason Castanza or him smile, had also be  
  
watching this exchange. And he suddenly had a very bad feeling about  
  
the Justicar's visit.  
  
Archon cleared his throat and returned to his earlier request.  
  
"Jason, perhaps you should tell us why you are here."  
  
to be continued 


End file.
